Bring me back to life
by Little-Red-15
Summary: Clary has a troubled past. Her friends and boyfriend can't understand what's making her so depressed. Clary just too scared to admit the truth. What happens when the new English teacher-Jace, notices the changes within Clary? Jace desperately wants to help Clary. He suddenly feels very protective over her. Will Jace be able to save Clary from her past? Will sparks fly? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Beta read by thatgirlinPajamas!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Clary has a troubled past. Her friends and boyfriend can't understand what's making her so depressed. Clary just too scared to admit the truth. What happens when the new history-Jace, notices the changes within Clary? Jace desperately wants to help Clary. He suddenly feels very protective over Clary. Will Jace be able to save Clary from her past? But, what's happens when he finally learns the truth?**

**Will spark's fly?**

**Clace story!**

**Also, some characters like Jocelyn have personality changed to fix the theme of the story!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>September 18th<strong>

**Clary Pov:**

"It's me or him!"I cried, with tears streaming down my face.

My mom sat down on the couch beside her boyfriend-Luke, while I stood in the doorway, sobbing my heart out.

Her face held an emotionless mask, as she simply stared out into outer space-ignoring me completely.

I couldn't take this anyone, not after everything she has put me through this year alone. Certainly not after today. Unfortunately, the hospital released me into my mothers and her boyfriends care-much to my dismay.

Since returning home a couple of hours ago, I can feel my mood dropping: I haven't stopped crying since we arrived home.

"Hello? Mom? Mom answer me! Answer me Mom! Mommy!"She turned to face my direction. Her face still held an emotionless mask."It's time to choose and I mean it this time Mom. It's either me or him!" I cried, pointing at Luke who remained seated beside my mom.

My mom moved from her place on the couch, slowly walking towards me.

She looked me directly in the eyes; I'd never noticed how emotionless her eyes were before today.

But, let me tell you now, I was not prepared at all for her final answer.

"I'm not leaving him Clary, I love him."She walked towards me again."I choose him... I rather have his baby than you!"She spat venomously, all the love, all compassion she once felt towards me, was gone in less than a heart beat.

She held not even an ounce of love towards me anymore, her eyes were my evidence.

Suddenly I collapsed to the floor, fresh tears sprang free from my eyelids, streaming down my face.

My heart was pounding vociferously, at one point I thought my heart was going to pound out my chest. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, over and over again endlessly.

The pain was almost unbearable.

I had never felt so much pain in my entire life.

Then, my mom dragged me into the living room, sitting me down on the love seat and exited the room.

She firmly closed the door, locking me inside.

However, I couldn't move an inch.

The pain of my moms harsh words hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of me.

My head snapped up in the direction of the living room doors. The doors opened to reveal two men, dressed in police uniform-no older than early thirties.

I quickly wiped my eyes, with the sleeves of my shirt.

The two men moved to sit down on the couch opposite, studying my distort appearance.

They both whispered something to each other for a brief couple of moments. However, I couldn't hear what was said.

One male stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind his co-worker, who leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knee's.

"Hello, Clary. My names Inquisitor Aldertree, my co-worker who is now talking to your parents is called Inquisitor Whitelaw." He gave me a sympathetic smile." I can tell you've had a bit of a rough night today, Clary, "said Inquisitor Aldertree.

I nodded and laughed humourlessly.

I could heard Inquisitor Whitelaw speaking with my mom and Luke, however I couldn't make out their conversation.

"Well, Clary because of the nature of today's events, myself and Inquisitor Whitelaw think it would be best if you stayed with another relative tonight. Do you any other living relatives in the local area?"Asked Inquisitor

I nodded.

"Yes, my Aunt Amalia."I replied.

Inquisitor Aldertree then asked me to back overnight bag, slightly more just in case.

Little did I know this would be last night time seeing my old room, my mom, Luke and officially the end of my old life.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later:<strong>

I heard the door of my room creak open.

I knew it was my aunt who had entered my room, she often likes to check up upon me.

"Clary, honey are you awake?"Asked Amalia.

I groaned, snuggling deeper into my sheets-not wanting to be woken up properly.

"Clary, honey. You're gonna be late for school at this rate. "Said Amalia, gently shaking my shoulders.

I groaned again, pulling my pillow over my head-I really didn't want to get up today, not after everything over the last two months.

I grumbled in response.

"Come on honey, it's your first day back at school. All your friends are waiting to see you today. They've missed you terribly Clary, you know that. And Sebastian, he's missed you so much, most out of everyone. He even calls everything day to check upon you. "Said Amalia.

I turned over, facing Amalia.

My face was emotionless mask, I felt numb-almost empty inside.

"Are you still dropping me off at school?"I asked quietly, Amalia smiled and nodded at me.

"Of course, Clary. I know how hard going into school today will be, especially after everything."She sat down on the foot of my bed."Just know, you have friends, family and a boyfriend who think the world of you,"replied Amalia.

"I know, but I doesn't feel like it,"I whispered.

Amalia squeezed my hands and nodded.

"I know, remember what Meliorn said: Time is the best healer. The memories will never fade, but the thoughts of the past will reduce over time,"said Amalia.

"Yeah, I know."I said weakly.

Amalia pulled me into her embrace.

* * *

><p>Slowly taking deep breaths in and out, I was able to gain enough courage to enter my class.<p>

Some of my friends sat surrounding a desk, as they normally would do.

Isabelle was first one to notice my presence, her light-blue eyes widened considerably, a large grin plastered across her face as she noticed me.

"Clary!"Exclaimed Isabelle.

Isabelle hurried across the room, embracing me tightly as she normally used to do.

However, unlike other times I stiffened from the sudden contact.

"How are you?"Asked Isabelle gently, as Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Helen and Aline looked up from their conversation, as they heard Isabelle speaking to me.

They both quickly hurried over towards me, each bearing grins plastered across their faces.

"I'm good,"I lied.

Isabelle, Simon, Aline, Helen grinned and cheered.

"So, you're good now?"Questioned Isabelle.

"Yes."I lied again.

They grinned.

"Yes, people Clary Morgenstern is back! And she's better than ever!"Cheered Aline and Helen.

Isabelle and Simon chuckled, while I gave them a fake smile.

"So, are you back for good this time?"Asked Simon curiously.

I shifted on my feet, nodding uncomfortably.

They grinned if possible even wider.

"Good, we missed you so much Clary!"Cried Isabelle, embracing me again.

"Yeah, we have-Oh, god Sebastian gonna be thrilled to see you Clary! He missed you like crazy!"Said Simon.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I had missed Sebastian and my friends a lot over the last two months. However, something prevented me from being able to feel excited, about reuniting with my friends in this moment.

Over the last two months, I feel like I've had the joy of life sucked out of me, all I was able to feel was the numbness and emptiness-nothing more, nothing less.

It's strange feeling to have, as all the little things in life I used to enjoy, I can't seem to find pleasure out of anymore.

I was surrounded by a world of darkness, everyday was a miracle I could wake up, I just felt I was dying inside.

The school bell rang out thankfully, everyone move to sit down at their desks.

However, I choose a desk near the back of the room, away from everyone.

* * *

><p>Our history teacher; Mr Herondale, entered the room. He placed his bag down on the floor and began writing on the white board. Mr Herondale turned around and noticed me.<p>

He gave me a warm smile.

"Ah! Miss Morgenstern it's nice to have you back with us,"said Mr Herondale kindly, his golden eyes staring into my own. However, this time looking in his eyes, something seemed different compared to other times.

"Yeah, it's great to back."I lied again, I hoped my tone sounded convincing, like it did for my friends.

Mr Herondale raised an eyebrow, studying my features properly, I could tell he saw through my lie.

I looked down at my desk, hiding my face away from his gaze.

Fortunately, he didn't push me asking why I lied.

"Well, class today we're going to be preparing for the winter mock exam's."Said Mr Herondale.

Everyone groaned in sync.

After a long history lesson, the lesson was finally over.

'Only five more to go' I thought.

I started gathering my belongings quickly, so quickly I ended up knocking half my book flying off my desk.

I was about to bend down and pick my up my books, when someone else beat me to it.

"I believe these are yours,"said Mr Herondale, handing me my fallen books.

"Yeah, thanks."I said, looking down at the ground.

I could feel his gaze, his eyes boring onto me.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Miss Morgenstern?"Asked Mr Herondale.

My eyes widened, but I nodded nevertheless.

"S-s-sure."I stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**Any good?**

**Should I continue?**

**What could of have possibly happened to Clary in her past?**

**Any characters you like to be in the story?**

**I'm looking for a beta reader, anyone who is interested please PM me!**

**Lastly sorry the are probably mix between English and American spellings in this story!**

**I'm British you see!**

**-Little-Red-15**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the feedback so far. This story is one close to my heart, so this means a lot to me! Oh, by the way I've changed Jace from a history teacher to an English teacher instead, you'll understand probably more why in this chapter! Sorry for the really late update, but I've been busy lately and haven't been able to sit down and write this story.**

**-Tessa Gray is going to marry Will Herondale in this story and Will is Jace's older brother too!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in Bring me back to life again:<strong>

_After a long English lesson, the class was finally over_

_'Only five more to go I thought._

_I started gathering my belongings quickly, so quickly I ended up knocking half my book flying off my desk. I was about to bend down and pick up my books, when someone else beat me to it._

_"I believe these are yours,"said Mr Herondale, handing me my fallen books._

_"Yeah, thanks."I said, looking down at the ground._

_I could feel his gaze. His eyes boring into me._

_"Can speak to you for a moment Miss Morgenstern?"Asked Mr Herondale. My eyes widened, but I nodded nevertheless._

_"S-s-sure."I stuttered._

* * *

><p><strong>Clary Pov:<strong>

Looking up from my books that Mr Herondale just handed back to me, I noticed that my friends were surrounding my desk. My friends looked across from each other to Mr Herondale to myself and back to each other. They gave me a small friendly smile, each silently apologizing for not being able to wait for me.

"We'll see you later Clary."Said Simon as he wrapped his arms around Isabelle shoulders.

I nodded at them and waved goodbye to them as they walked out the door. Helen, Isabelle and Simon walked out the door and headed for their next lessons. However, Aline waited in the doorway for me since we had class next together, she used to always wait after class for me so we both could walk to the next class together.

Mr Herondale turned around to face Aline. He gave her a slight smile, loosely crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"Miss Penhallow you can go to your next class, I Don't think your teacher would appreciate you're missing the entire class waiting for Miss Morgenstern."Said Mr Herondale.

Aline nodded, but looked over at me asking whether or not she should go. I nodded slightly while rubbing the back of my neck with my palm.

"See you later Clary. I'll save a spot in class just in case."Said Aline, she waved goodbye to me and walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

We were alone now.

Mr Herondale walked to his desk, sitting down behind it. He pushed aside his papers into a neat pile on the left hand side of his wooden desk. I shortly followed him, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk, dropping my handbag on the floor beside the chair.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for Mr Herondale to finally speak. He gave me a sympathetic smile, his eyes were filled with concern, probably because of my failed attempts at hiding my miserable facial expression, which he just so happens to be able to see through.

Strangely though, none of my friends could see through my fake smile, yet Mr Herondale who has only known me since last year, can see already through my mask straight away. How is he able to see it, why can't anyone else see through it?

I looked down at the ground. I do that a lot lately when I feel uncomfortable, my aunt was the one who actually noticed it first and told me about it. I realized afterwards she was right. I was interrupted out my thoughts as Mr Herondale speaking. Looking up from the ground meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry to keep you behind from your next lesson Clary, but I wanted to tell you privately that I don't want you to worry too much about you being behind all your peers. All your teachers, including myself, have been made aware that there are some ongoing family problems and that you may not always be in school."Started Mr Herondale."But, myself and headmistress Dorothea have had a discussion and come to an agreement about your studies,"

My eyes widened a little.

"You have?"I asked.

"Yes, it was agreed that myself and Miss Gray as your English and Math teachers, we will be tutoring you after school every day. But, Mrs Gray will be leaving to go on maternity leave very soon. Fortunately, I have a diploma in both Maths and English, so I will be able to keep the tutoring sessions going."Said Mr Herondale.

"Really? I didn't know anything-"I said.

"Oh, it will all be discussed this afternoon in the meeting with your aunt,"said Mr Herondale.

I nodded.

I completely forgot about the school meeting this afternoon. In my last therapy session last week, Meliorn said to me that would be one, to discuss me slowly catching up on my coursework and making up for lost time.

"Oh, okay."I said quietly.

My mom usually went to all those types of meetings for school. It sounded so weird hearing him say my aunt was going to be there instead. I'm still getting used to the idea that I live with my aunt.

Over the last two months, my aunt was the only one to talk to. I was slowly starting to open up to her about the past. She was shocked to say the least. She couldn't believe what was happening behind close doors even before my father was kicked out the house. That's when my aunt put her foot down and began the steps for guardianship.

**(I'm British, I don't know the American terms of the Children's Law)**

My mom hadn't even tried to contact me or my aunt asking how I was doing. She was furious with my aunt when she received the court papers, but that didn't make her want me back though. She just continued on with her new life, with Luke and his son Henry.

Henry was the only reason I really stayed with my mom. I was too scared to leave him alone with her, especially when Luke went off work and left my mom looking after him. If only Luke saw my mom for her true colours, but he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him. I thought, though after everything my mom has done to me in the past, she would at least try to make it up for it. But, she started treating me worse by...

I felt a tug on my heart strings. My eyes started stinging and slowly glossing over. Tears in my eyes started threatening to spill over my the edges of my eyelids. I looked down at the ground again.

I missed my mom a lot, but after everything she put me through, I just can't go back to her. I love her because she is my mom, but I hate her as a person. It eats me up inside, but I have to stay strong because she isn't healthy for me. It's hard seeing other people with their parents, especially with their moms...

Mr Herondale studied me for a moment or two.

"Clary, are you okay?"Asked Mr Herondale gently.

I looked up into his eyes, regretting it instantly as tears started flowing from my eyes like a river flowing over the edge of a waterfall. I had no control over them. They flowed freely on their own accord. I felt like someone was stabbing me a thousand times in my heart. Loud agonizing sobs left my mouth. I tried covering my mouth with my palms to help control my breathing. But, it was no use the heartache was too much for me.

Mr Herondale eyes widened, he immediately jumped out his seat, rushing to my side. I continued sobbing painfully, leaning forwards so my head was resting on my knees. His eyes filled even more with concern.

"Shh Clary, it's okay."Whispered Mr Herondale as he gently placed his palms on my shoulders in a comforting gesture.

I lifted up my head, leaning back in the chair with my palms still covering my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face heavily. He kept his hands on my shoulders. I felt myself detaching from reality back into the past, a flashback so to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_I slowly woke up, turning over in bed, I noticed my mom sitting up, wide awake on her phone. My nine year old self frowned. I wanted this entire week to just be about us. Mom promised this week would be nothing, but a girly shopping trip to the city of Lights-Paris, not that shopping my favourite thing to do but I hadn't done a lot things alone with my mom._

_Jonathan-my older brother was away on holiday with Andre Blackthorn family while my father was back home in Brooklyn. He was working extra long hours on his case, so Mom decided to treat me for a week away. I wanted Dad to come with first or even Jonathan, as I much prefer my dad and my brother to my mom. But, he thought it would be good for me and mom to have bonding time._

_"Mom, who you are texting?"I asked._

_Mom looked down at me. She gave me a large grin. I didn't like seeing that type of smile on her. It usually meant she was up to something._

_"Erik is driving here from the airport,"said Mom._

_I shot upright in bed, in our one bedroom motel. My eyes were wide, I couldn't believe my ears what she just told me. Erik as in Erik Whitewillow, as in the fifty two year man Erik Whitewillow!_

_"But, you said this would be a girlie weekend!"I exclaimed._

_Mom quickly got out of bed. I noticed that she was already dressed and wearing skin tight pencil skirt dress. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting._

_"Yes, but Erik decided to surprise us by heading down to Paris to see us,"said Mom._

_Erik was a 'very friendly' co-worker of Mom's. I didn't like him one bit. I think a creep with big money. My dad doesn't know about him, neither does Jonathan as he too busy at his friends to notice anything. I wanted to tell my dad about him. I wanted to tell dad how much I didn't like him, but Mom always told me not to... No, it's too painful._

_"No!"I cried."Why, why is he driving down here! You said-No, you promise me he wouldn't come!"_

_Mom slipped into her high heels. Her head spins around in my direction. Her eyes were blazing fire. I cowered instantly under her gaze._

_"Well, tough! He already is driving down here, be nice or else!"Yelled mom._

_The was a loud knock on the door. Mom smiled and quickly answered the door._

_"Erik!"Exclaimed mom happy._

_"No!"I screamed._

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking my shoulders, but all I could see Erik and mom in my mind.<p>

"No!"I screamed.

"Clary?"Asked Mr Herondale.

I snapped back into reality. My sobbing quieted down and the tears stopped flowing heavily. I looked up into Mr Herondale's concerned looking eyes. He looked at me as if I was going to break like a piece of glass. I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket and sat upright in my chair. Mr Herondale kneeled in front of me.

"Why Don't we go into the staff room and have a little chat?"Suggested Mr Herondale.

I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**Any good?**

**I'll proof read again in the morning!**

**-Little-Red-15**


End file.
